Just Dream
by LoveKyuHae
Summary: Mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur, aku tahu itu. Tapi apakah wajar jika aku takut suatu saat mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata? Mimpi yang akan berakhir tragis dan menyedihkan untukku. / KyuHae - HaeKyu


**Title : ****Just Dream**

**Author : Cho Hyura (LoveKyuHae)**

**Pair : Kyuhyun x Donghae (KyuHae / HaeKyu Couple)**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini muncul hanya karena sebuah keisengan belaka, jika ada kesamaan alur, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

**Warn : Yaoi, Crack Pair, Uke Kyu, Typo meraja lela..**

**Summary : Mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur, aku tahu itu. Tapi apakah wajar jika aku takut suatu saat mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata? Mimpi yang akan berakhir tragis dan menyedihkan untukku.**

**%%%**

_Seorang lelaki berambut ikal berwarna coklat itu tengah berdiri di suatu taman yang ia sendiri tak tahu di mana taman ini berada. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman namun ia tak juga menemukan seseorang pun di taman tersebut. Mendung, begitulah cuaca yang saat itu tergambar jelas di taman itu. Lelaki itu masih mempertahankan langkahnya agar dapat pergi dari taman ini. Namun pandangannya teralih pada seorang lelaki lain yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek dari dirinya tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis. Ya, lelaki itu tahu siapa gadis yang tengah bersama kekasihnya itu._

"Hyung_.." lelaki berambut coklat itu berlari mengejar kekasihnya yang ia panggil dengan sebutan '_hyung_'. Lelaki yang dikejar olehnya tak kunjung menghentikan langkahnya, tak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama akhirnya lelaki itu dapat menyentuh lengan kekasihnya itu._

"Hyung_, mengapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri?"_ _tanya lelaki itu pada kekasihnya. _

_Lelaki yang dipanggil _hyung _tadi hanya mengerutkan keningnya memandangi lelaki berambut ikal itu. Begitu pula dengan sosok wanita yang berada di sebelahnya._

"_Maaf, mungkin kau salah orang. Kami tidak mengenalmu. Permisi." Wanita itu menarik lengan lelaki yang berada di sebelahnya untuk segera meninggalkan lelaki berambut ikal itu sendiri._

"_Tidak! _Hyung, _apa kau tidak mengenalku? Aku ini kekasihmu, _hyung_. _Hyung_, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." _

_Lelaki berambut ikal itu menarik lengan lelaki yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan memohon. Kedua matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Lelaki itu hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan lelaki di hadapannya ini._

_Wanita itu tetap menarik lengan lelaki itu dan berusaha untuk menjauhkan lelaki itu dengan lelaki yang tengah menahan langkah mereka. Lelaki berambut ikal itu tak mampu menahan kekasihnya lagi, air matanya sudah jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia jatuh bersimpuh, menatap kekasihnya yang perlahan mulai menjauh dari tempatnya berada bersama wanita lain._

"_Donghae _hyung_, aku kekasihmu. Ku mohon kembalilah padaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, _hyung_. Ku mohon, kembalilah."_

Kedua mata indah itu mulai mengerjap secara perlahan, menyesuaikan sinar matahari siang yang tidak begitu menyengat di saat itu. Nafasnya terlihat naik turun, keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis lelaki itu. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu muncul. Angin semilir menerpa kulit tubuhnya yang membuat dirinya seakan terbuai dengan nyanyian indah yang akan membawanya ke alam yang damai. Ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya lagi, memastikan bahwa ia memang berada di tempat semula sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam mimpi buruk itu. Lelaki bersurai coklat ikal itu tersenyum simpul tatkala ia melihat sosok lelaki yang masih setia berada di sampingnya. Lelaki itu tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon yang cukup besar, lelaki itu tengah mengenakan _headphone_ dan terlihat memejamkan matanya menikmati suara-suara merdu yang terdengar dari _headphone_-nya tersebut.

Cho Kyuhyun, lelaki yang memiliki mata indah dan bersurai coklat ikal itu mulai mencoba memposisikan tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman untuk memandang kekasihnya itu dengan sangat jelas. Sedangkan lelaki yang pahanya dijadikan tumpuan kepala Kyuhyun untuk tidur pun mulai merasakan pergerakan yang membuatnya tersadar akan buaian musik tersebut. Ia mulai membuka matanya dan melepas _headphone_-nya.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau sudah bangun hmm.." sapanya dengan suara lembut yang mampu membuat sang empu yang memiliki nama itu terlena.

Kyuhyun menghiraukan sapaan dari kekasihnya itu, ia malah memeluk perut kekasihnya itu dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perut kekasihnya itu. Lelaki yang tengah dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun itu terkekeh melihat tingkah manja dari kekasihnya ini. Diusapnya rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau berkeringat, Kyuhyun-_ah_." kata lelaki itu sedikit terselip nada khawatir di setiap ucapannya. Lelaki itu memandang heran kepada kekasihnya ini, bagaimana bisa ia bisa berkeringat padahal mereka tengah berada di bawah pohon yang sangat rindang.

"Donghae _hyung_, kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?"

Lelaki yang bernama Lee Donghae itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa hmm? Ceritakan padaku." ucap Donghae sembari mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun sekedar untuk menyampaikan rasa nyaman.

Kyuhyun mulai melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Donghae, kepalanya masih ia sandarkan pada paha Donghae. Dengan posisi seperti ini, ia menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan lekat. Tangan kanannya dengan perlahan menyentuh pipi Donghae lembut.

"Aku bermimpi kau akan meninggalkanku demi wanita lain, _hyung_. Aku bermimpi kau melupakanku dan kau meninggalkanku begitu saja seorang diri di tempat yang aku sendiri tak tahu di mana."

Kyuhyun mulai menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Donghae, pandangan Kyuhyun pun beralih pada dedaunan yang mulai jatuh satu persatu tangkainya. Donghae dapat menangkap tatapan takut pada sorot mata Kyuhyun, terlihat jelas sekali bahwa sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Kyuhyunnie. Percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Donghae masih mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun, diraihnya dagu Kyuhyun dan ia mulai merunduk untuk mengecup singkat bibir mungil Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Percaya padaku, aku hanya mencintai seseorang yang sangat manja dan sangat evil. Seseorang itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun." kata Donghae lirih yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun beralih pada tangan kanan Donghae yang tengah mengusap lembut bibirnya. Ia rengkuh telapak tangan Donghae lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Walaupun cinta kita ini terlarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata indah kekasihnya itu.

"_Ne_, walaupun cinta kita terlarang tapi aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu." balas Donghae mantap.

Kyuhyun mulai terbangun dari tidurannya, ia mulai mensejajarkan duduknya dengan Donghae. Kini mereka tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun masih merengkuh tangan Donghae dan enggan untuk melepasnya.

"Donghae _hyung_, _neomu saranghamnida_."

Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu langsung terkekeh sembari mengacak-acak lembut rambut Donghae dengan sayang. Segera ditariknya Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, memberikan rasa nyaman untuk seorang Kyuhyun yang begitu ia cintai.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, aku ada di dunia ini hanya untukmu dan aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seorang diri seperti di mimpimu itu. Kau bisa pegang perkataanku itu, Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dibalik pelukan Donghae. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Donghae dan membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Donghae. Perlahan ia hirup aroma tubuh Donghae yang begitu membuatnya candu.

"Aku pegang perkataanmu, _hyung_." gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

"_Saranghae_."

Donghae mengucapkan kata itu tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mampu tersenyum malu. Donghae mulai melepaskan pelukannya, ia beralih menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Dikecupnya kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "Terima kasih karena kau mempercayaiku untuk menjadi pendampingmu."

Dikecup pula pipi kanan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "Terima kasih karena kau masih mempertahanku."

Tak lupa dikecup pula pipi kiri Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "Terima kasih karena kau telah memilihku."

Dan terakhir, kecupan itu beralih pada bibir Kyuhyun. Dikecup lembut bibir mungil itu, sesekali Donghae melumat bibir itu dengan lembut, "Dan terima kasih karena kau masih mencintaiku."

Kyuhyun terpaku dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan padanya. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putih pucatnya.

"_Hyung_..."

Tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, Kyuhyun segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada pelukan hangat milik Donghae, tak segan-segan, Donghae menyambut pelukan itu.

"Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu, Donghae _hyung_. _Saranghae, neomu saranghae, jeongmal saranghae_."

**Hahaha fanfic yang idenya langsung nyangkut begitu aja ngga tau deh ya bakal banyak yang baca apa engga :o berharap sih ada walau cuman yang review dikit. Semoga pada suka deh ya u,u**

**Enaknya dibuat chapter engga ya? '-')?**


End file.
